Lettre à une amie
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Venez découvrir la lettre que Zoey Redbird écrit à sa meilleur amie -humaine- d'enfance, pour lui raconter les événements récents qui se sont produits en Italie comme en Ecosse ou encore à Tulsa. Spoilers jusque Destinée (Tome 9)


**Salut les gens, vous allez sûrement me trouvez bizarre -si ce n'est pas déjà le cas-, mais avec ma meilleure amie de primaire que je ne vois presque jamais, on s'écrit des lettres. Oui, c'est bouts de papier où on écrit des choses et qu'on s'envoie par la poste, ça existe encore ! Et je me suis dis que comme Zoey Redbird était un de mes surnoms, pourquoi ne pas lui écrire une lettre comme si c'était Zoey qui parlait ?**

** Après quelques petites modifications, voici le résultat...**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENTS : Spoilers sur la Maison de la Nuit jusqu'au Tome 10 (Cachée), il me semble que les spoilers s'arrête au tome 9 ( Destinée) mais dans le doute...**

* * *

**Lettre à une amie**

_3 Février 2015_

_5__ème__ heure_

_Maison de la Nuit de Tulsa_

Salut,

J'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'avoir des heures d'études à la Maison de la Nuit…Au moins ce n'est pas une salle froide comme à _Broken Arrow_ –mon ancien lycée- (oui, il s'appelait ''Flèche Brisée'' et alors ?) Là, je suis dehors, sur un banc à coté d'une lampe à gaz, en face du temple de Nyx.

J'ai dit que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des heures d'étude, mais, en même temps, Dragon Lankford, le prof d'escrime et le Maître d'arme de l'école s'est fait empaler par Aurox, un mec qui contient l'esprit de Heath, tu sais mon ex-petit-ami-consort-humain-qui-s'est-fait-tuer-par-un-immortel-déchu. C'était pas beau, vraiment pas…

Moi qui avais déjà du mal à me remettre de la mort de Heath…Sa mort m'avait tellement affectée que mon âme s'est brisée. Du coup, j'ai vu l'Au-delà-endroit MAGNIFIQUE- avec Heath, qui devait logiquement rester là-bas, étant donné que, lui, il était bien mort. Stark, mon Combattant –et amant- a dû venir me chercher et est devenu par la même occasion mon Gardien. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais en Écosse sur l'île de Skye, pendant qu'un écossais cinglé découpait mon copain !

Ensuite, quand je suis revenue à Tulsa, ma mère s'est fait tuer par Neferet. Cette dernière à **ENCORE** tenter de me tuer (la routine, quoi…)

Thanatos, grande prêtresse vampire super flippante ayant une affinité avec la mort est devenue prof à la Maison de la Nuit de Tulsa. Je l'ai comme prof principale… Ca m'arrange de ne plus avoir Neferet comme prof, mais Thanatos est quand même flippante !

Une fille, Shaylin Ruede, vient d'être Marquée. Dis comme ça, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire, seulement sa Marque est rouge ! Rouge ! En fait, ici, à Tulsa, nos Marques sont toujours bleues sauf pour certains novices dont le corps à rejeté la transformation et qui ont ressuscité avec un Marque rouge.

Les seuls novices rouges à s'être déjà transformés sont, dans l'ordre : Lucie Johnson –ma meilleur amie-, la 1ère grande prêtresse rouge aussi surnommée '' La Rouge'' ; James Stark, le 1er Combattant rouge (c'est le mien ! Hi,hi,hi^^), il s'est transformé quand, aux ordres de Neferet et Kalona (immortel déchu complètement taré qui est maintenant Maître d'arme de cette Maison de la Nuit), il m'a prêté serment pour devenir mon Combattant et ne pas accepter l'Obscurité ; et enfin, Dallas, il est aux ordres de Neferet, je ne sais pas tout de sa transformation, mais je sais que ça à un rapport avec Lucie, Rephaïm –son mec- et l'Obscurité, et qu'il maîtrise désormais l'électricité.

Pour en revenir à Shaylin, elle voit nos couleurs (nos auras d'après Damien), ce qui est assez gênant…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Neferet qui a été bannie par le Conseil Supérieur des Vampires à pris le taureau blanc personnifiant l'Obscurité comme consort. Elle couche avec un taureau ! C'est dégoûtant ! Rien que de l'écrire j'ai envie de vomir.

Lenobia m'appelle, je dois y aller.

_Joyeuses Retrouvailles, joyeuse séparation_

_Sois bénie,_

_Zoey Redbird, Grande prêtresse et dirigeante des Filles de la Nuit de Tulsa._

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Reviewer, je vous en supplie *yeux de chiot battu***

**A la prochaine**


End file.
